lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuli/Quotes
Return of the Roar "Figures. Always the lions lording over the Pride Lands." "You think you're somethin' special just 'cause you can roar?" "You call that a roar?" "Don't they understand the Circle of Life?"' "Nowhere to run that I can't run faster!"' Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots "And he should be back by now. Ono, check on Kion." "Ugh! I can't believe we don't know where to go! We're the Lion Guard! This never happens when Kion's around!" "How long can it possibly take to ask for directions to Flat Ridge Rock? They've been talking forever!" "This time, I'll lead the way. Comin' through." "I like her already."' The Rise of Makuu "If Kion flattens the thorn bushes with the Roar, what do you think will happen to the hyrax?" "Are you trying to stop Bunga from smelling, or being able to smell?" "Mmm! How 'bout that? Bunga's minty fresh!" "Ugh, baboons." "If I could climb trees, I know I could get that hyrax to move." Bunga the Wise "Good idea? Great advice? You know you're talking about Bunga, right?" "Yeah, but how cozy do you really want to be when you're a porcupine?" "It's times like this we really need Bunga." "If you ask me, Bunga's the one animal in the Pride Lands who should not be giving advice." "I told you Bunga shouldn't be handing out advice!" Can't Wait to be Queen "Hmm, it was going to happen eventually." "Here he comes!" "No. You got an official decree." "Maybe we should've diverted the eland herd after all!" "Some of them didn't want to come with us." Eye of the Beholder "How are we supposed to chase off the hyenas? We can't even see them with all this dust." "No, but those paintings are." "How can Kion look more like a lion?" "What your friend Kulu's cousin overheard the buffalo's sister say she saw from the canyon!" "Then it'll be too late." The Kupatana Celebration "Yeah. It's the most peaceful day of the year!" "You sure about this, Kion? It seemed like Janja couldn't wait to get rid of this jackal!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can't invite him to Kupatana. He's an Outlander." "A misunderstanding? Is that what they call stealing food and invading other animals' homes in the Outlands?" "Huwezi! Nowhere to run, Goigoi!" Fuli's New Family "I should bite you myself." "It's not like that. Girl cheetahs hunt alone. It's what we do." "I, uh, don't really love having my fur touched." "I like being alone, Kion. I enjoy it. And you know what? I've never wanted to be more alone than I do right now!" "Ugh, you all want a hug, don't you? All right. This once." The Search for Utamu "I still feel those teeny little hands grabbing my fur. You sure you got them all?" "I'm sorry, have we met? I'm Fuli. I'm always at full strength." "Resting? Hunting? They're kinda the same thing." "Back off, vultures. You don't want any part of me." "Well, I wasn't helping the team by going off alone and getting worn out. Next time I really will wait for the rest of you. Just try to move a little faster so I won't have to wait so long." Follow That Hippo! "I'm always ready." "You know it." "Yeah, well, it's just water." "Did you really think you were faster than me?" "You know, they'd stand a better chance if they just got out of the river." The Call of the Drongo "I searched around every tree in these woods! Not a jackal in sight." "Well, at least they didn't eat you." "You would scare little animals so they'd run away!" "What's so funny, hyena?" "But just so you know . . . I don't growl like that." Paintings and Predictions "Yeah, very funny." "One of those days, huh?" "All right, you two. What's going on? You're acting even stranger than usual." "Calm down. I got this." "We were just trying to save you." The Mbali Fields Migration "What else is new?" "So weird. I've never seen zebras and gazelles act like this." "Ooh! That's gotta hurt." "Not gonna lose you, gazelle!" "No. What if there's an attack? You'll need our help." Bunga and the King "Kion, go. We got this." "Happy to do it!" "Sure, when you're climbing trees!" "Ono's right, Kion. Nandembo Caverns are a twisty maze! We could get totally lost down there." "Remind me again- why did you bring them here?" The Imaginary Okapi "I still don't get it, Kion. Why are we playing hide and seek in the first place?" "Fine. But I warn you, I'm the fastest finder in the Pride Lands." "He does realize that doesn't count for anything, right?" "Yeah, now that you mention it." "And you're not acting too friendly." Too Many Termites "We've had to chase them out of the Pride Lands every night this week." "So the aardwolves keep the Pride Lands' termites under control?" "Oh, you want fast? Huwezi!" "Listen up! We're the Lion Guard. We're only here to- Whoa!" "Well, we've got a little surprise that might make you feel better." The Trouble With Galagos "That's one dive even I can appreciate." "Eating flies? Who's eating flies?" "A giraffe stuck in a tree? Are there still galagos on my ears?" "Not with those claws." "Seriously? Why wouldn't Badili stick up for himself?" Janja's New Crew "Except maybe the feel of no mud under your feet." "Remind me again, why are we slogging through all this mud?" "Well, if I have to get muddy, might as well do it for a good cause!" "Yeah. They're not smart enough." "You said earlier you've got an idea what started the stampede." Baboons! "First baboons, now rain... Could it get any better?" "I like baboons just fine. As long as they're not anywhere near me." "Well, you're looking pretty... plump." "Figures. Get him all this way and he just runs off." "Vultures! Claws off my baboon!" Beware the Zimwi "It is just a story. Right, Rafiki?" "Come on, Kion. Isn't it possible?" "Bunga, why did you scare them like that?" "Um, he probably is. Just listen. Everything's peaceful and quiet." "Wait. So we ran away from two little porcupines?" Lions of the Outlands "You say that every time." "That's what you think. ''Huwezi!"'' "Right. Let's go! Till the Pride Lands end...Lion Guard defend!" "But we think he might be in trouble. Do you know where he is?" "Back at ya, Jasiri." Never Roar Again "Hey, don't call Ono an egg-head!" "Makuu... Don't worry. The Lion Guard will take care of this." " I don't know what you're talking about, Makuu. But if you think the Lion Guard needs the Roar to defeat you, you're sadly mistaken." "I'll take Makuu. Think you two can handle the rest?" "Told you we didn't need the Roar to beat the likes of you. Give up?" The Lost Gorillas "Ugh. They sure act like baboons." "Kion, there is no way anyone sent these two with a message for the king. Look at 'em!" "Too many weird plants in bloom. I don't think I could even track Bunga's scent here." "Snow? Huh. What do you do with it?" "It's cold. And slippery! But it's kinda fun!" The Trail to Udugu "I'm not worried. He's just like Kion, but bigger." "Ono's trying to say that on morning patrol, Kion usually goes this way." "Yeah, but Kion's not in charge right now. Simba is." "Bad day to be an ostrich egg." "Soft and soothing. Just like you said." Ono's Idol "Bunga, shh! Ono really likes this guy!" "Shouldn't we be doing more important things than fetching leaves from the tallest tree? For some eagle we've never heard of?" "Just get the leaves and come down!" "Did he just say he could see the tallest tree in the Pride Lands?" "I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Beshte and the Hippo Lanes "You know what they say. If you don't like the weather on the savannah, just wait a few breaths." "And if I know the sable antelope, they're probably too stubborn to move." "Too bad Beshte's not here. He could move those boulders easy." "We'll tell you when it's safe to go. For now, do you think you can just stand there and be quiet?" "Okay. Sorry I yelled. It's been a long day. And I know you're all tired, wet, and hungry. Truth is, so am I. But if you want to be a little less wet and get something to eat, you can just use that hippo lane to get across the flood plain. Please?" Ono the Tickbird "Whoa! Watch where you point that thing!" "But what if we can't find him in time to get Kifaru to Tamasha?" "You have. We're just going around in circles. We just can't seem to get a good scent!" "I'd leave and I wouldn't look back. But, uh, that doesn't mean it's what you should do." "I'm glad they made it here together." Babysitter Bunga "Now, who's slowing down?" "Did she say, "responsible"?" "Kion, you know cheetahs don't climb." "Never thought I'd say it but, I'll be glad to have Bunga back." "You're upside down in a hole, surrounded by the Lion Guard. How could things get worse?" The Savannah Summit "He won't get away with that." "I don't think it works that way, Bunga." "You think this is what the King meant when he asked us to look out for trouble at the summit?" "That sounded intense." "Bunga, you knew that all along." The Traveling Baboon Show "I don't get it. What's the big deal? It's just a tree." "I said get off, not invite a friend!" "I'm confused. Are they attacking us or what?" "Oh, come on, Bunga. Who are you going to believe, your friend Ono or a couple of baboons?" "Oh, well, maybe because they were stealing food and treating us like fools!" Ono and the Egg "It sounds like... A stampede?" "Mmm. It is good to try new food... Uh, but you still can't hunt here." "But why would a hammerkop leave its egg in your nest?" "It shouldn't be hard to track her. Ah, the scent's still strong. What do you think, Kion?" "Ugh! I feel so helpless down here. We have to do something!" The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar "Huh, guess it's gonna be one of those days." "Kion! Am I glad to see you! Every time we save a baboon, they run off after the elephants again." " Makini. You can't blame yourself for something Janja did." "Then we'll only have to get past the steam vents." "So? We're the Lion Guard. If we have to do things the hard way, that's what we'll do." Let Sleeping Crocs Lie "Take it easy, Kiburi." "I'm pretty sure they're more worried about where the crocs are gonna live for the rest of the dry season." "Hey! "His dad" is your King." "You think Kiburi can win?" "Of course. They're using the Mashindano as a distraction!" Swept Away "Now if only there was a Roar to make it stop." "How'd we manage to lose a whole hippo?" "Yeah that's good I guess. Unless that direction was the Outlands." "It's hard to smell somebody's scent when it's been washed away by so much water." "You can't but I can get pretty close to flying. Huwezi!" Rafiki's New Neighbors "You have three Bungas. Well, four now." "Okay, look. I understand Mzaha might be a little... different. But shouldn't he be with his family?" "Well, Mzaha is back with the antelopes." "Everyone! Get away from the water!" "The three Bungas?" Rescue in the Outlands "I never thought I'd be so happy to get soaked." "How can we run with all these flies in our faces?" "What? That they can't stop talking?" "You really want to take me on? Huwezi. Ha!" " And blow Jasiri and the cubs away, too?" The Ukumbusho Tradition "Should I do it faster?" "Yeah, tradition or not. You can't make us lions." "With this branch, we will hasten the day of peace." "Because I am something you've never seen before. I only come out on the full moon to eat buffalo! If I were you, I'd run. NOW!" "Maybe looking ridiculous isn't so bad after all." The Bite of Kenge "You want fast? You got it! Huwezi!" "Hyenas aren't smart. Remember?" "Well, we can't just sit here! That lizard is roaming the Pride Lands!" "Wait till I get my legs back." "''You healed us."'' Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas "And why are there gourds hanging all over it?" "'But we'd have to do that song. The Twelve Ways of Christmas?" "I never thought I'd say this, but thank you, baboons." "They're for, uh, a performance. Kinda silly, but it's for a friend. You know, we need some baboons, too. Something else I never thought I'd say." "Okay, well, have you ever heard of Christmas?" The Golden Zebra "You wouldn't want to fight us anyway. It's five aginst one!" "We're friendly. No need to panic and run!" "I think I like it better when they panic and run." "Kion, do we really have time for this? We should be asking her about the watering hole." "Ugh! We've been wondering through the Back Lands for hours!" "We're supposed to carry this "thing" back to the zebras? Seriously?" "I don't get it. Why did she have us get that plant if she won't share the water?" Category:Quotes